Between the Fire
by Caitlin Knight
Summary: The daughter of the Cartel family learned she is in danger from her home in Puerto Mexico. But later discovers the truth behind her father and mother love story. Can she learned to accept her inheritage and embrace being a powerful witch and ranger?
1. Chapter 1

Between the Fire: A Dino & Charm story

By

Caitlin Knight

Plot: The daughter of the Cartel family learned she is in danger from her home in Puerto Mexico. But later discovers the truth behind her father and mother love story. Can she learned to accept her inheritage and embrace being a powerful witch and ranger?

Characters: Kira Balin, Piper Halliwell and sisters, Carlos Balin, Tommy Oliver and rest of the gang.

Prologue

It was a cold and windy night in Puerto when two lovebirds walk the beach holding hands and he looks back at her with sad eyes.

"My parents will kill me Carlos! I can't go back to the states with a two year old baby at my grams funeral. It's not acceptable in my family. My grams spent her life savings to send me to the best culinary school in Mexico not to become pregnant by a Cartel." She said as he watched her looks down at there beautiful daughter as he call her name.

"Is it my family background or the fact you are ashamed of being with me? I never hide this from you Piper you knew who I was when we started dating. My bloodline goes deeper than the Cartels and I told you this before we started it, before Kirannah was borned. I told you this and now you running back to the states, without our daughter." Carlos yelled to her as Piper started to cry.

"What do you want me to do Carlos? I have to go back for the funeral my presence is needed there. Don't turn me out to be the bad guy. I am 20 years old with a two year old daughter who I can't bring back to the states." Piper says as she begins to cry and Carlos looks at Piper and he picks up Kirannah before bracing there daughter into a hug as she begins to cry as well from the yelling between her parents.

"Then say goodbye to Kirannah and give your grams my love because I'm sure she doesn't know about us." Carlos said as he order the car to take Piper to the airport and he looks into his daughter eyes as he wipes them away.

"Its you and me now kiddo gotta break the boys off with a bat when you get order.

Few years have past

Halliwell Manor

Piper Halliwell was sitting in the parlor reading the newspaper about the latest war in Puerto as she thought about her past and her child she gave up not knowing she will become one of the most powerful witches on Earth and losing a sister who is in a coma now. Phoebe enter the parlo as she looks back at her sister who was sitting down reading a newspaper clipping on Mexico. Every time, Mexico was mention or said Piper would freeze up as if the memory she had was painful. Phoebe took the opportunity to mention Chris.

"Did you hear what Chris said today Piper?" The youngest sister said as Piper didn't look up from her newspaper article as Phoebe puts her hand on her sister as she had a vision of Piper when she was young with a younger Latino and a beautiful toddler, then her vision switch to a older version of the young girl being hit in a small Mexican restaurant and man yelling to the girl to get in the car than it switch to the same man being shot cold blood infront of his daughter and the girl screaming and crying with blood on her hands then the scene switch to the Halliwell household as the doorbell rang and Phoebe passing out cold on the ground and Piper yells for Chris.

"Chris! Chris! Chris if you don't get your but down here you are grounded for dear life." Piper said as blue sparkle lights appeared out of nowhere inform of Chris Halliwell.

"Mom! I was busy with a charge oh what happen with Aunt Phoebe?" Chris says as he begins to heal his aunt and Phoebe looks to Piper and Chris before saying to Chris.

"Go to your room or finished up with your charge I need to talk with your mom" Phoebe says as Chris knew when his aunt gives you a look he knew what it meant so he orbs out.

"Phoeb you scaring me who is at the door?" Piper says as Phoebe looks to the door and back Piper.

"Your daughter!" Phoebe says as Piper stood there with mix emotions as the doorbell rang but was open by Paige.

"Piper why is there a younger version of you standing outside the door?" Paige says as the girl enter the house of the Halliwell family as Piper stood face to face with her daughter before passing out cold.

"Mom"! The girl yelled as she runs over to Piper and Paige looks to Phoebe than back at Piper than back at Phoebe before yelling Leo's name.

"Leo! Leo! Leo oh you better get down here now! " Phoebe says as the girl looks at the two of them crazy.

"Who is Leo? Who are you? Why did my mom faint?" She says as on cue Leo, Wyatt and Chris orbs back into the parlor with a look on there face.

"Get away from my mom! Wyatt yells as he pushes her out the way but she wasn't moving as anger begins to show in her face.

"No! She's my mom and how did you do that? She said as Piper begins to wake up and heard the yelling.

"Would you three just stop yelling my head hurts! Kirannah why are you here in the states?" Piper says as the girl and question begins to cry as she let her guard down. She fell to the floor with tears in her eyes.

"Because mom dad is dead. I watch them murder my father. I couldn't stop the bleeding and dad told me to come here if anything ever happen to him. So I did and now I am here away from home. I can't go back to Mexico." Kira Balin says as Piper pull her into a hug and she begins to cry. Her daughter came all this way to be with her and not to know if Carlos is dead or alive. Kira cried herself to sleep and the Halliwell family watch as Piper picked her up and place her in Chris room as she made her way back downstairs questions started flying left and right.

"Mom who is she?" Where did she come from?" Why now?" Chris says as he look up the stairs.

"She's your sister Wyatt and Chris I had her when I stayed in Puerto for two year while attending the culinary school. I was head chef for three years and I met Carlo Balin the love of my life so I thought. We was one with the world everything was going great. I knew about his family being apart of the Cartel and about his family being the mob. When Grams died I had to choose to leave her with her dad because it wasn't right to have a child out of marriage and when Prue sent for me I had no choice but to go. I kept it a secret, I leave every year for the summer so I can spend with her. Now! I have a child that doesn't know how powerful she is as a charm one and now I have to deal with the Cartel that may come after her because of her father. Carlos was a man of business the people of Mexico knew who Carlo was and what he's capable of doing. I am so sorry for keeping this from you Leo!" Piper says as she left in went into the kitchen as tears fell from her face as dishes, pots and pans started flying and breaking everywhere.


	2. Day of Thunder

Between the Fire: A Dino & Charmed Story

By

Caitlin Knight

Chapter 1: Day of Thunder & Uncle Sal

It was late summer in the early wee hours of the morning. The Halliwell family getting up for work and school most of them haven't spoken to each other since three months ago. Everyone, has been on thin ice around each other especially the children. Chris was the only one that welcome Kirannah with open arms and they seem like they knew each other from birth. Chris and Kirannah where chit chatting about cars and motorcycles and computers when Paige came downstairs to fix her morning coffee as she watches Chris let out a laugh.

"Oh wow you really look like mom when she was your age. Have you decided on school and stuff?" Chris ask as he reaches for the picture again of Kirannah, Carlos and her uncle Sal as Paige put her two cents into the conversation.

"Yeah I would like to know that as well here in the states we work and go to school. It's been three months and I haven't seen you do anything." Paige says as Piper, Leo, Coop and Phoebe enter the kitchen and Piper shot Paige a pissed off look as the rest gather around the table and Kirannah remove herself from the table.

"Last time I check I know what people do in the states. I didn't come here for your money nor your damn handout. I may be your niece but I'm definitely not a charity case. I bought a house outside of San Francisco." Kirannah said as she gathers her things to leave and Paige grabs her by her arm.

"Now! You look I'm not about to let some child disrespect me in my own house. You are a child you can't buy a house." Paige shouted as a yelling match begins between Paige and Kirannah.

"Last time I check if you are legal and 21 years of age and a tycoon. I can and if you ever in your life yank my arm again without my permission. You want live to see tomorrow. I didn't ask to be here my daddy told me to come here. Puerto is my home. It's where I got my name. Chris and my mom is the only one that has been nice to me since. I been here and I hate it." Kirannah yelled before walking away leaving a shock Paige behind as Chris ran after her.

"You were wrong Paige that's my child, you of all people should understand where she is coming from my daughter watched her father die in her arms. She had his blood all over her as she perform cpr on her father. She didn't ask to be here. Carlos and I agreed if something shall ever happen to one of us she will come to live with one of us. Also, dear sister of mines you wouldn't last 3 seconds in the ring with my daughter. Her aunt and Uncle Sal taught her well. You may be my sister but she is my daughter and if you ever grabbed at her again old Piper might just forget

who she use to be before I came back home to the states." Piper says through grit teeth before walking away leaving the rest in silence.

Kirannah set on the rock overlooking the beach as Chris sets down beside her as she lets out a few tears not knowing that Phoebe and Leo had orb within distances from them as Chris gives her a tissue.

'''Thanks!" She told him as she picks up a rock in threw it follow by Chris.

"I didn't ask to be borned you know. I lost my dad in the middle of the war back home. Here I'm nothing, not even a piece of gum on somebody shoe. Back home I'm Dr. Kirannah Selena Channing Balin first female surgical doctor and the first girl in the Balin family to finish college at 9 years old. Being a prodigy child has its advantages but sometimes it's sucks being a Balin and the daughter of a Cartel. My dad would sneak me home every night afraid of what somebody might do to me. My dad and I saw a murder in cold blood. He feared for me every night coming home from work. He had his men to watch me at night when I work at the hospital because I started receiving dead roses and phone calls. One night, five months ago. I was getting ready to go home from work when I got kidnapped and torture. I remember being beating and drug in rats being set free to eat at me. I was so drug up that I couldn't think straight let alone fight my kidnapper. I'm a 24 black belt and I practice street fighting and others type of karate thanks to my Uncle Sal. My dad went underground to save me because I was sold to the highest human trafficking gang lord in the state of Mexico. It's how I'm here now, my dad found me bury alive with some minor snake bites. We stop at the local diner when they came after us. My dad beat every last one of them but he got hurt trying to save me and you can call me Kira for short." Kira says as Chris pulled his sister into a hug as she went to crying.

"I will protect you no matter what you're my sister and I love you thanks for sharing. I wonder where you gotten that scar from as well." Chris says as Kira let out a chuckle as she wipes away her tears.

"So you saw those huh?" Kira ask her younger brother Chris.

"Yeah! I wasn't trying to peek. I wasn't sure if I needed mom or dad." Chris says as Kira chuckle at him.

"You okay bro I'm going to miss our morning chats though now that I enjoyed." Kira tease as she ruffle his hair.

"Hey no ruffling the hair can I please come over? Or spend the night?" Chris beg to his sister as Kira giggle.

"Okay but you have to ask mom I don't want her shooting off at me." Kira says as both of the siblings jump when Wyatt came to view.

"Can you make it two of us? I'm sorry for being a pain. I guess I been the big brother so long it's hard sharing my sibling with my new older sister. Can you accept my apology?" Wyatt says as Kira open her arms for a hug

"Apology accepted it but dude like seriously where did you come from?" Kira said as she jumps to see Phoebe and Leo there also.

"We followed Chris here!" They said together as they all gave each other a hug.

"Can I call you dad? It doesn't seem right to call you Leo when my brothers call you dad. If that is okay with you Mr. Leo?" Kira said as Leo gave her a hug as she smile as she told them to call her Kira.

Okay! Chris are you driving?" Kira says as Phoebe chuckle.

"Can't drive yet?" Phoebe says as it was Kira turns to let out a laugh.

"Aunt Phoebe you don't want me to drive right Chris?" Kira let out a chuckle as Chris got a scared look on his face.

"Never get in car with her, never ever get in a car with Kira no way." Chris yells as he started to walk away leaving them to follow behind them.

Reefside High School

It was the first day back of school for some it was glory and for others it was there nightmare especially with the new principle, assist principle, science teacher and maniacal shop teacher all being new this semester. Some was excited because the maniacal shop was new this year to Reefside and the teacher was hot.

The students and teachers were going about their day when two adults bump into each other.

"Dr. Oliver I assume? I'm Principal Randall." She says coldly as she didn't stick her hand out to shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet you. It's your first day, too, isn't it?  
Principal Randall" Dr. Oliver says as she took that note to say something else.

"Yes, and I'm still trying to figure out why a doctor of pathology would come all the way to Reefside to teach science for teenagers?" Principal says while looking at Tommy.

"Guess I'm looking for some peace and quiet." Tommy told her as she looks down towards the hall.

"So, you became a high school teacher. This doesn't really make a whole lot of sense now, does it, Dr. Oliver?" She says trying to offend Dr. Oliver.

"You know, I was thinking maybe we should get together. This way, you can kind of fill me in on what you expect me." Tommy told her as she stood there with her arms cross

"I expect you to make it hard for them, painful, if it all possible. If they smile. you know you're doing something wrong. Now, I'm off to find my first truant. We'll talk later." Principal Randall walks off leaving a somewhat stun Tommy to find his classroom on his own as the students shouts Tommy says to them

" Guys, settle down, take your seats, please. I'm Dr. Oliver and this is first period science. Before we start are there any questions?"

"Yes!" Came Cassidy Cornell as Kira groans as she figure she was in the wrong class again today as Cassidy spoke all the kids groan.

"Dr. Oliver, as you may know, I'm the anchor and field reporter for our school TV station." She says as the young black African American groan and she continues

"Anyway, I'm sure our viewers are wondering, well, you don't really look old enough to be a teacher. Devon, are you getting this?" Cassidy hist at Devon as Tommy addressed Cassidy question.

"Cassidy, I promise you, I'm old enough. So, let's put the camera away." Tommy told her as she yells at Devon.

"You missed it!" She said kind of excited

" For now, let's talk about you guys, and what you expect of us yourselves in this class, 'cause that's what's really important. Is someone missing?" Tommy says as Kira spoke up softly.

"Conner Mcknight and I believe I have the wrong classroom." She said as she gets up from her seat Cassidy shout a nasty remark towards her.

"Go back to your own country slob." Cassidy says as Kira looks back at her as anger started to show on her face as the bell begin to rung and on the field outside there was two boys playing soccer

"Dude, you're supposed to try and stop it." He told him as he stood there talking with the boy.

"You sure we're not gonna get in trouble for this? I mean, the bell rang and it's the first day."

" Look, if anyone says anything, tell 'em Connor McKnight gave you permission to be out here."

"Yeah, but I heard the new principal is crazy. She worked in a prison or something before she came here."

"Don't worry about Randall." Conner says as Principal Randall arrives on the field and the boy begins to shake in fear.

"She's a woman. And women are just grown up girls. Need I say more?" Conner says as Principal Randall spoke.

"I think you've said quite enough, Mr. McKnight."

" Principal Randall. I have heard such great things about you".

"Vicious rumors, I can assure you. Go!" She yelled

" Oh, man!"

" What are you looking at?" She yelled to the boy

"Huh?"

"Now, get back to class!" She yelled as the boy ran off bumping into Kira and Cassidy yelling in the hallway as the same black African American boy was talking to his classmate.

"Okay, all clear. Check this out. I wrote a program. Generates a code so the sprinklers go off at different times every day." He says as Principal Randall and Connor arrives as she yanks Kira by the arm and Kira yank her arm back.

"Miss Halliwell, I'm afraid we don't tolerate this type of behavior in my school." Randall yelled at Kira and Kira got in Randall face as the students and teachers stayed quiet as Kira went off on her.

"Who do you think you talking too?" Kira yelled as Cassidy had step back from the look Principle Randall and Kira was giving each other.

"Last time I check Miss Halliwell I was talking to you a child who happens to be not college material and you have detention." Principle Randall said as the sprinklers went off and children went to screaming everywhere.

"What makes you think I'm not college material? Do you give someone else a chance to talk? Go find your next victim because this conversation isn't over." Kira says as the students and teachers look at Kira as if she was crazy as Randall spotted Ethan James out the corner of her eye as she grabs Kira by the arm again as she stated to Ethan.

"This is just great. Ethan James. I should have known. Sit!"  
Ethan:

"Principal Randall, I'd just like to mention that fact that there's absolutely no hard evidence linking me to that unfortunate sprinkler incident."

"Save it for Judge Judy, Mr. James. The three of you have detention for one week starting today. Now, if there are no further questions.  
"What?" You can't give me a dentition."

"I have computer club." Ethan yelled  
"I don't think so" yelled Randall.  
" Okay, somebody seriously needs a hug. My first job and she didn't even noticed I wasn't a student." Kira said as Connor teased Ethan.

" Dude, computer club?" Like really who does that? Connor says

"Dr. Oliver, how was your first day?"

"Ah, the kids are great, no problem."

"Good, you're gonna be seeing a lot more of them in detention."

"Mine telling me what I did?"

"No, you're in charge of it today."

"No, actually, I have plans to go to a museum out of town."

"Perfect, bring the little monsters with you. That should be sufficient torture for them. You've all met, I trust. Well, enjoy your little outing."

"So, you guys like museums?" Tommy says as they walk to Tommy jeep and got inside as they drove in silence. They pull up to the museum as Tommy notice something strange. He told the children to go look for something about a dinosaurs and rocks.

"Stuff that happens out here, just don't come crying to me when you fall in a giant sinkhole" Ethan says as on cue they fell inside a giant sinkhole.

"Alright, you guys stay here where it's safe. I'll climb up and come back for help." Connor says as he tried to climb back up but fell hard as Ethan tease him.

" Back already?" Ethan ask as Connor and Kira rolled there eyes as they continue to walk. Kira was singing out loud when Connor spoke.

"Babe, can you keep it down? I'm trying to stay focused here." Connor said back to Kira as she got mad from his comment.

" Did you just call me, Babe? Did he just call me, babe?" Kira said as she walks back to Ethan then Connor.

" I don't know, I wasn't listening. Was still grooving to your tunes."

"What? Just chill out, why don't you?" Connor told her  
.

"Listen, my name is Kira. Maybe you should write it on your head or something, so you can remember." Kira says as they walk inside a room filled with fossils, eggs, and etc.

"This screams, Jurassic Park to me." Kira says to them.

"This will get us out of detention forever."

Do you think we should?- Woah!"

" I could do a autopsy in here." Kira says as Ethan and Connor shared the same look on there face

"Woah, this must be like the mothership for you, dude." Connor said and Kira had to chuckle

" Normally, I'd be insulted, but when you're right, you're right. Yo, don't touch that!" Ethan told him as Kira shook her head at Connor

"Why not?" Connor ask

"Dude have you seen "When a stranger call? You really are taking this dumb jock thing to a whole new level" Ethan said as Kira burst into tears laughing.

"Look, I sat through enough lame science classes to know that thing looks full prehistoric and if I don't have to miss practice." Connor said as Kira put her two cents into the conversation.

"I hate to agree with him, really, I do. But I already missed work. Well, what are they?" Kira ask and both Ethan and Connor look at Kira funny as she backs up from them ready to fight.

"Dude! What teenager like going to work? I can go online later and see if I can find out. Ethan said as Kira rolled her eyes.

" Go in front of computer, wait, I'm putting on my surprise vest. Connor tease as Kira let out another laugh.

" You know, ten years for now when your hairlines are seeing. When you're playing pick up soccer in the park. I am going to own my own multi million dollar software company." Ethan says as Connor let out a laugh and Connor said to Ethan.

"Keep dreaming bro. I am out of here." Connor told him as he begin to walk away. Ethan and Kira follow suit

"Where we going?" Connor said to them

" I don't want to think about what kind of the freak lives in a place like this. And I sure don't want to be here when he gets home." Kira said as Ethan begin to talk.

"Right behind you." Ethan said as Connor yelled to them.

" Don't move."

" Great idea, make it easy for them"

"New plan!"

" Run!" They took off running and Kira fell. Connor yelled to Ethan.

"Come on! Help her up."

"What was that?" Ethan ask

"I have no idea."

"Something's happening to me." Ethan said as they begin to panic

" Over here!" Shouted Connor

You know, how much I do love detention." Ethan said as Connor spoke first.

"Okay, so we all agree, no one talks about this to anyone, no matter what." Connor said

"I can do better than that. I'm out of it. Just forget I was here, and I'll do the same." Kira yelled to them.

"Wait, how come he gets it?Ethan told her as she looks between the two if them.

"Well here! Oh, you gotta be kidding me. Get away, freaks!"

"Kira!" Connor yelled

"Devon, get the camera!"

"Oh yeah yeah."

Oh, hurry!  
So, what do you see?

Cassidy, you gotta check this out. I've got an awesome shot.  
"There's nothing there."

"She's gone!" Ethan said

"Okay, so where we going?"

"Uh, Dr. Oliver's?"  
Connor: What's he gonna do?

" He's a dinosaur, guy, these things are dinosaur, sort of?"

"Alright, so where's he live?"

"Um, 1992 Valencia Road" Ethan said as Connor speeded down the hill..

"Valencia Road, yeah, that's like, way out in the middle of the woods!

Ethan and Connor pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. They walk up to the house in knock again and no answer.

"Now what? What are you doing?" Ethan said as Connor tab the door in the door open

"Why would he leave it unlocked?" Connor ask and Ethan spoken.

"It's not like he doesn't have any neighbors." Ethan says as they enter the house.

"What, you never heard of the Three Bears?" Connor said as a joke.

" Is that the last book you read?" Ethan through back.

"Dr. Oliver!" Connor shouted

"Hello?" Ethan stated again as Connor pointed to the weird book case

"Man, check it out." Connor said excited as he pulled the level

"Hey, remember what happened last time you did that? Ethan pointed out as Connor didn't listen.

"Dude, the guy's a teacher, not- Batman." Connor announced shock.

"This is the same place! Ethan explained

"Are you freaking out right now?" Connor said to Ethan.

"Yeah, I'd have to say I am." Ethan says as they didn't see there science teacher arriving out of nowhere.

"If you're looking for extra credit, you're in the wrong place." Tommy said as the two students step back shock.

"Dude he's totally batman!" Connor stated it as Ethan chuckle.

Author notes: Will Connor, Tommy and Ethan find Kira? Stay tune to find out.


	3. Day of Thunder part 2

Between the Fire: A Dino & Charmed Story

By

Caitlin Knight

Chapter 2: Day of Thunder & Uncle Sal part 2

Tommy, Ethan and Connor where driving down the dark road to where Kira was taking. It's been three days since Kira was kidnap by there new enemy known as Mesogog. Everytime, they tried a rescue attempt Mesogog sent in his troops making Ethan and Connor life a miserable hell.

"Dr. O what if we can't get Kira back this time? I'm sure her parents are worried." Ethan said as Connor look over at the both of them. He has been silent the last few days since becoming a ranger and looking for Kira. It was something Ethan said that made Connor speak for the first time and a long time.

"Kira isn't our age Ethan, remember when we were trapped in the cage. Kira said she can do an autopsy in there? Meaning, Kira isn't our age and she mention it when we got detention about its her first job. It's not like she's going to fall out of the sky." Connor said as in on cue a huge sparkle of electricity merge into middle of the sky and a body fell through on Tommy's roof of his jeep. Tommy hit breaks and put the jeep in park. He jump out of the jeep follow by the boys. It was indeed Kira cover up and bruises. Tommy went to touch her and she started flipping out on him the same way she had did Randall three days ago.

"Don't touch me! Don't every in your life touch me back away from me. It's so blurry. I can't see." Kira yelled before pasting out cold just as Mesogog and his goons showed up.

"Dr. O protect Kira! We got this!" The boys yelled at the same time.

"Awe! Sending children to do your dirty work. Well two can play at this game. Meet my kids! Dinodogs attached leave no bodies!." Mesogog yelled as

Connor and Ethan took fighting stand the Dinodogs took charge. Tommy help while protecting Kira.

"Dr. O what are these things?" Ethan yelled as he was being thrown into the air in landed on rock. Ethan cough up just a little blood from that blow.

"I don't know Ethan this is new. Are you okay form your weapon?" Dr. O told Ethan and Connor and they did what they were told. Ethan and Connor fought neck to neck with the Dinodogs and they were stronger than the Tyrannodrones put together. It was Ethan Dinoblaster that help them win this battle.

"This battle maybe over but it just begun. This isn't over!" Mesogog said as he and his minions vanish within thin air.

"Dr. O we need to get Kira back to the lab." Connor said as they went into the zords to go back to the lab. Ethan and Connor help Kira to the chambers. She wasn't breathing, she wasn't doing anything her body was just still and yellow and white sparkling lights surrounding her.

"Dr. O what's happening to Kira? Is she dead?" Ethan said as tears welled up in his eyes follow by Connor.

"I don't know the Dino gem has never done this before. I'll run some test." Dr. Thomas Oliver said to the boys. Tommy was worried. He never seen the Dino gem react like that or let alone give a glow.

Halliwell Manor

Piper through her hands up in the air as the demon exploded but she came back and through Piper into the bookcase as it shatter from her hit.

"Ah! Like mother like daughter." She said as she attach Piper full force. Piper jump up throwing blow from blow as Paige and Phoebe orb into the battle they had never seen Piper fight the way she was fighting.

"Energy Ball!" Paige yelled as she through the energy ball at the woman and she fell from the hit and vanished. Piper, Paige and Phoebe looked everywhere for the woman but she was gone.

"Piper are you okay? Who was that?" Phoebe said as Piper look at Phoebe with sad eyes.

"We gotta find Kira! She was after Kira." Piper said as Phoebe went to the book of shadows and Chris orbs into the manor. He was scared and he look to his mom.

"Mom! Kira is dead! I felt her aura. I think I know where she is if we hurry we can save Kira." Chris said as Wyatt orbs in and orbs out.

Dino. Lab

Connor look at Ethan as they watch Dr. O who was trying to recharge Kira as the boys cried as blue and white sparkling lights appeared in the lab and sirens went off causing Ethan and Connor took fighting stand once more today as Tommy was busy trying to save Kira. He just didn't care anymore. He wanted to save her even if showing his gift to the new people.

"What have you done to my baby?" Piper scream as Tommy never left his eyes off Kira. He knew Kira was Piper daughter.

"Please let me help her!" Tommy said as Piper look to the two boys that were protecting Dr. O and Kira.

"Save my baby!" Piper told him as Tommy took off his shirt and his muscles and tattoos displayed all over his body. He stood next to Kira and place his hands over her heart. Tommy stayed focus as gold sparkling lights begin to glow from his hands onto Kira's heart as they aura begin to match each other rhythm Tommy saw flashes of Kira's life from childhood to woman and her kidnapping. His glowing gold begin to fade and he past out cold as Kira open her eyes as she had saw a glimpse into Dr. Oliver past from birth to adulthood.

"Dr. O where am I? The last thing I remember was being kidnap by Mesogog." Kira said as she search around the room and Connor spoke first.

"You're in the Dino Lab Kira! But Dr. O isn't okay right now!" Connor said as Kira look down at a past out Dr. Oliver.

"What happen to him?" Kira said as she jumps to her feet as she motions for Connor and Ethan to put him on the table.

"Kira do you remember anything?" Ethan ask as Kira was paying attention to Dr. Oliver.

"No! It feels fuzzy like I died or something." Kira said to them as the room fell quiet.

"Kira you did die. Dr. O use some type of healing ability to bring you back from the dead.. It's why he past out." Connor said as Kira stumble backwards into the chair.

"Kira!" Ethan said as she looks down at Dr. O then back at her friends than her mom before passing out. Ethan, Connor and Chris ran to Kira as Piper yelled for her husband.

"Leo, Leo! Leo! Get your ass down here now." Piper yelled as Phoebe and Paige look at Piper crazy.

"Are you crazy?" Paige says to her sister as Piper walked up to Paige.

"Say it again and see if I care. Leo!" Piper yelled as blue sparkling lights appeared out of nowhere. Once again Ethan and Connor took fighting stan to protect Kira and Dr. O.

"I'm not going to hurt them you can trust me." Leo said as he was dressed and a white rob.

"Are you God? Connor ask and Leo chuckle.

"No I'm a elder, whitelighter, and Avatar. I protect all things good in the world including witches and power rangers." Leo said as he begins to heal Kira and Tommy at the same time. He read Tommy's aura and he jump back from healing him. The others was shock at his moving as Kira open her eyes.

"Dad! I'm I a witch?" Kira ask as the others stayed quiet.

"Yes! You were borned as a witch and looks like a

a highlander on your dad side of the family meaning you possess some strong powers.

"That explains why I saw Wyatt turned sparkling blue before orbing out. I know about supernatural stuff from Uncle Sal. I gotta check on Dr. O Kira said as she looks down to the man in question. Leo look at Tommy's eagle on his back he knew he saw that eagle before and he orbs out.

"Leo never done that before I wonder does it have something to do with him." Phoebe said as she touches Dr. Oliver hand and she saw a premonition of his life and him becoming the green ranger and every other ranger since then and a glimpse of his past life and a glimpse of his life. He had a rough life. Phoebe let out a cry before pulling her hand away as Chris caught her.

" What did you see Phoebe?" Piper said as Leo orbs back into the room just as Tommy open his mouth to talk.

"You're awake Kira!" Tommy said as he look down at Kira resting her head on his chest.

"Don't scare me like that again Dr. O. I don't do funerals beside you stuck with me for dear life. I hope you created me a thing of a gig." Kira said as Tommy let out a chuckle than another one.

"Okay firefox seriously don't get kidnap anymore as long as you are a power ranger." Tommy said as he reaches for his shirt and the sirens went off in the Dino Lab.

"Dr. O we have heat." Connor said as Ethan and Connor gave Kira her hug follow by Tommy before giving her a yellow dino morpher.

"What is it?" Kira ask as Tommy spoke.

"Its Dino morpher it helps you become a power ranger." Tommy said as Ethan said to Connor.

"This time we bringing heat." Ethan said as in on cue the boys said.

"It's Morphin time! We need Dino Thunder power up ha!" Ethan and Connor said as Kira follow suit.

"Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!" Kira shouted as she vanished down the Dino tubs and on their zords.

"Omg this is beyond sick." Kira explain as she flips into the air.

"I figure you would like it!" Connor said as the Dinodogs attached the rangers. Tommy monitor the situation from the command chambers.

"Dr. O what are these things?" Kira said as she was thrown into the rock crashing hard.

"Something I didn't help create for once. Spectrum cam zoom in scan the Dinodogs." Tommy said as the Spectrum Cam did what she was told.

"Scanning in process, scanning complet." Spectrum said as Chris freak out.

"Wow! Your computer's can talk?" Chris said as Tommy was now made aware of Kira's family.

"Its equipped with alien DNA, and etc. It controls all of California without California knowing. My name is Tommy by the way." Tommy said as Chris step back from him.

"Do you always read people minds?" Chris ask as Tommy chuckle.

"No! I had to see if I can trust you and your family or not or erase your memory." Tommy said as Kira grunt in pain.

"Did we past the test? How you can do that?" Wyatt ask Tommy as his eyes never left the screen.

"Years of experience and being evil at one point of my life." Tommy said as Piper look to Leo. Tommy had took his shirt back off as a tattoo of a Phoenix, eagle and Hawk was shown on his back. The phoenix appeared bold and it stand out from the eagle and Hawk tattoo but they where connect together. Tommy's hand begin to glow gold like fire as the Eagle and Hawk combine with the Phoenix merge as one. Tommy body begins to glow like fire. Piper, Chris, Leo, Paige and Phoebe stood back.

"Dr. Oliver! Wyatt said as Tommy didn't say anything. The glow of the fire begin to glow brighter and brighter as wings appeared out of nowhere and the glow stop and the Phoenix took flight. Tommy circle the city of Reefside and landed on his prey as he shield the falling rangers. He open his wings and the rangers were gone and so was the Phoenix. Tommy appeared back into the Dino lab as Leo was helping healing Kira, Ethan and Connor. Tommy transform back into Tommy instead of the Phoenix before passing out. Wyatt caught him and laid him down as Connor, Ethan and Kira look at Dr. O body glowing gold and red like fire.

"Dad! What's going on with Dr. Oliver? How could he do that?" Kira ask as she never left his side.

"Dr. Oliver is a wear mystic being a Phoenix mix with Eagle and a hawk. They had suppose to died out 5000 years ago. A Phoenix only reveals itself unless someone he loves or care about is in danger. A Phoenix is the protector of the sun and earth a phoenix obtains new life by arising from the ashes of its predecessor. According to some sources, the phoenix dies in a show of flames and combustion, but is reborn as the hawk and eagle. If you are chosen and the hawk and eagle save you from death means you have a greater destiny ahead of you." Leo said looking down at Tommy follow by Piper.

"Dad is that why Dr. O save me? I mean when I died and he brought me back to life I saw his aura and his life from birth to adulthood. "Kira says as she reaches and gives Leo a powerful hug before letting out a tear.

"I don't know Kira. What's wrong why are you crying?" Leo ask his daughter as he wipes her tears away from her eyes.

"For being my dad when you didn't have too for being our light. Plus I saw what Dr. O foster dad did to him when he was a kid. No one deserves that as a child. " Kira says as she wipes a few tears from her face. She looks down at Tommy as she touches his leg for comfort.

"She want hurt you again Dr. O because I will protect you as you have protect me. I promise you that." Kira said as the glow from Dr. O begins to fade.

Author notes: Here is chapter 2 of my story Between the Fire: A Dino and Charm story.

Hope You like please leave a review.

"


	4. Day of Thunder Part 3

Between The Fire:

Dino and Charmed Fanfiction

By

Caitlin Knight

Chapter 3: Day of thunder part 3

Kira open her eyes as she looks down at Dr. Oliver restless body. He hasn't moved since the battle.

She was worried that he had use too much of his life form as the Phoenix. The Phoenix is rarely spoken of not even a Pegasus. She set there and watch Dr. Oliver laying there defenseless. She swore she would protect him at all cost and she meant every word she had said up to now.

"I never thought a man can hurt so much in a relationship. I promise she want hit you anymore." Kira stated it as Kira family had heard what she said to Dr. Oliver as they spoke among themselves away from Kira and Dr. Oliver.

"How strong is there bond Leo?" Piper ask as Leo look at his daughter then back at his wife.

"We need Coop to determined but as a father and a whitelighter. I do know that the love I have for you is the same as I see it in Dr. Oliver. He just don't know it yet. It explains why he save her. I believe Kira was meant to be here." Leo said as they look back at Kira and Dr. O and Phoebe spoke.

"What do you mean by being here? Does she have a destiny she must follow? " Phoebe said as the others didn't know what else to say.

"It means Kira has been chosen twice to be blessed by our God to do something amazing. Being a charmed one and a power ranger also the key of Hope explains how truely unique Kira is going to be. Paige she is going to need all of us and there going to need us as well as all evil has combine." Leo said as Paige spoke.

"What do you mean all evil? I thought there is only one evil." Paige said as the sisters shook there head at Paige.

"I forgot you never face the Source of All Evil, the source of all evil use Cole as his vessel to be pure evil meaning killing Phoebe unborn child. We were that close to getting the spell to turn Cole from his evil side but the Source took him and we had to kill him for good whipping out evil once for all. It was okay at first until evil itself resurface." Piper said as a brush of wind ran through and Kira had given her Aunt a hug.

"I'm sorry Aunt Phoebe about the baby and Uncle Cole. I knew you were married but I didn't know about the baby." Kira said and the rest looks down.

"How did you know you weren't born yet?" Paige said as Kira rolled her eyes at Paige and the rest caught it.

"Mom did you have another sister?" Kira ask as she went for her bag to take out her drawing pad and color pencils.

"Yeah her name was Prue she died once and slip into a coma. She been in a coma for years right after your four birthday. Why did you ask honey?" Piper said as Kira didn't say anything at first.

"That's in possible because the Prue I know has been visiting me since I was a baby. She help train me with Uncle Sal and Aunt Gigi." Kira said as she looks at her mom then back down at her drawing pad.

"Kira do you have a picture of your Prue and I will show you a picture of my Prue." Piper says and Kira had a sad look on her face.

"You just like Aunt Paige you don't believe me do you? I know what I saw and seen and who I been talking to. My Prue she protects me when they tried to get me." Kira said as she started to panic as she started to look around the room and she took fighting stand.

"Kira look out!" Chris yelled it was too late the demon had grabbed her and through her hard against the wall. The demon then started attacking Piper and killing one sister. He pick Piper up and started shaking her for dear life. He squeezed Piper neck cutting off her airway. Piper eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"That's right die witch, die" The demon yelled as he through Piper lifeless body on the table. He turned his attention back on Kira who was struggling to break free. Kira was losing conscious fast. This demon was stronger than the strong. Stronger than any demon the Charm ones have face. The charmed ones was weaken without the other half.

Kira remember her training back home as she yelled for Prue and her Uncle Sal.

"Prue and Uncle Sal I need you" Kira yelled as a blast of pure sparkle energy manifest itself into the room inform of two humans, the demons in question was shot by a golden arrow. Sal turned around and shot the other four demons leaving Prue to handle the bigone.

"Ah he still sending children to do his dirty work." The demon said as Prue chuckle just a little bit.

"Well tell your boss this child or that one is off limits. Send my message will ya." Prue said as the bow lit up gold fire. She shot the demon with the golden arrow as goo spill everywhere.

"I'm not cleaning that up either." Sal said as Prue roll her eyes.

"I see why you are in the doghouse I swear if Gigi had sense she would leave you." Prue said as Sal chuckle at Prue statement.

"It's not my fough your ass been stuck in a coma for 19 years you just need some." Sal and Prue chuckle as Gigi orbs into the room.

"Are you two at each other throats again?" Gigi said as they both look at each other.

"It was him he left me with Trax to deal with. He knows Trax can be a handful." Prue said as she stuck her tongue out at Sal.

"Honey! You are already in the doghouse do you want to go four weeks without sex? I can make that happen you know." Gigi said to her husband as he shot a evil look at Prue and Prue laugh as the people in the room stayed quiet.

"But Honey she started it when we had to chase Throne through the Underworld. Do I really have to be in the doghouse?" Sal said as a brush of wind nearly knock him down. He knew who that wind was as he embraced himself for the hug.

"Uncle Sal are you in trouble with Aunt Gigi again?." Kira said as he ruffles the top of Kira's hair as she pouts.

"Sal you know she hates when you ruffle her hair. She isn't two years old anymore." Gigi says as Kira chuckle.

"She will always be my baby niece to me. I train her to fight because of the family business." Sal said as he gives a high five to Prue.

"I swear it's like dealing with two twin children. Kira dear how is your studies? Are you keeping up with both?" Aunt Gigi ask as Kira wraps her arms around her aunt.

"Yes ma'am! I just don't practice medicine anymore. However, I have been practice the wind lesson." Kira said as her Uncle chuckle.

"You are getting good with that kid you damn near knock me your dad God rest his soul. He was the best Ninja to every had that gift. We didn't have the best life growing up. Being in the cartel family have its ups and downs but knowing your heritage was all your dad wanted for you and to live a life not knowing you where a cartel." Sal said and Kira looks away from her Uncle and Prue shot Sal a evil look.

"Kira your dad's death wasn't your fault you gotta stop blaming yourself." Prue said as a single tear escape her niece eyes.

"Are you sure about that Prue? He would still be here if I wasn't kidnapped, torture and beat and sold to the biggest human traffic gang lord." Kira says before walking away leaving the rangers and Kira's family looking after her.

"You had to bring her father up didn't you?" Prue shout and damn near shook the roof off.

"She's gotta learned to let it go Prue she's the keeper of Hope. If the source of all evil finds out that Kira is the gatekeeper all magic will stop for good. We can't protect the Charms Ones nor the Power rangers nor any other living creature on this earth. Zordon magic alone will not stop what's coming. We dealing with the First Evil, his evil is beyond this world." It was only one that was able to stop him years ago and she died making sure her children would have a chance at life. You need to tell her the truth about you being her Aunt. Don't hide it Prue. My niece is very smart and she gets it from both of her parents. " Sal says and Prue looks at Sal before walking away.

"You maybe in the doghouse but I love you Sal. She's lucky to have you as a Uncle." Gigi said as Sal pull his wife into a hug as a sneezed caught them off guard. Sal looks up to see a room full of people and Piper.

"Piper!" Sal says as Piper did what any woman would do. She gave him a hug.

"It's been a long time Sal." Piper said as Sal and Gigi laugh.

"Too long spit fire:!"

Author Note: What is Sal and Gigi? How much do they know about the Charm One's and Zordon? Stay tune to find out.


	5. The Faith of Connor McKnight part 1

Between The Fire: Dino and Charmed Fanfiction By Caitlin Knight

Chapter 5:

The Faith of Connor McKnight Kira set down on the rocks overlooking the ocean as she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Following me now?" Kira ask as she set down beside Kira.

"Came to talk need tell you who I really am." She told her as Kira look over her shoulder.

"I know who you are Aunt Prue I been known at least you don't hate me nor want me dead." Kira told her as Prue looks at her niece. "

I am sorry Kira. I been in your shoes once. I know what's it like to lose it all. It gets easy but you remember this I will always love you and protect you. I been in your mom shoes I know what it's like to lose a child." Prue said not knowing her sisters and brother in laws where behind her.

"Aunt Prue did you have a child with Andy?" Kira ask and Prue look down as she felt her beat for the first time today. She didn't know she held her breath that long.

"I was 15 when I had my daughter Andy and I was going to get married back then I was too young. Grams wanted me to finished high school and want it a better life for me. So Andy and I talk it over and we gave Elizabeth up for adoption. I wasn't always a witch Kira. I fought vampires, demons, and I met Dracula. We became friends about the only friend I had." Prue said and Kira looks over at her Aunt.

"Aunt Prue you where a vampire slayer like Aunt Gigi weren't you?" Kira ask and Prue smile at her niece.

"Yes! I was 9 when I was called and boy telling Grams was a nightmare but then I learned about being a witch. I had two duties just like you." Prue said as Kira looks away.

"I don't think I'm cut out to be a witch. She hates me and mom feels like I am a burden to them. I hate it here I miss my dad, I miss being home but I love being a ranger. I love having Connor and Ethan as friends. Chris and Wyatt as my siblings but they make it so hard being here. The war at home, and I don't practice medicine anymore because they won't let me transfer them here to the states. I earned my degrees Aunt Prue, I earned every last one of them and they don't want me here practicing medicines. My hands save over 345 lives. I am the first female doctor at the age nine years old to form surgery on a 17 year old boy but I can't practice medicines here at all they said they don't want my kind near they people but Starbucks hire my kind everyday. Subway allows us to buy in franchise but yet I can't practice medicine here. My heart maybe broken Aunt Prue but I'm not helpless nor I am I broke. My dad made sure his daughter will never have to want for anything in this world. My mom and dad sacrifice their love for me to have a better a life. If I can't practice medicine here but I'm going to be the best damn lawyer the state of California has laid there eyes on because I past the bar. I can practice law here in the states. In I just got hired at Wolfman and Heart. I just might start my own firm but let me win a few cases under my belt then I'm branching out. I'm a damn Balin and about to get ruthless as my father was when he was a lawyer and I'm going to make everyone pay for my father's murder and my kidnapping." Kira stated before leaving a stun Prue and her family looking after her as Sal open his mouth.

"I was afraid this was going to happen maybe sending her here wasn't a good idea because if she's anything like Carlos as lawyer. Hell has no fury like a woman scorned." Sal told Prue and Prue looks back at Sal in sighs.

"Sal how good of a lawyer Carlos was and how ruthless was he? I saw something in my niece eyes and I know that look all to well." Prue said and Sal looks down at Prue and spoke to her.

"Carlos made $10 figures a case he only lost two and made partner when he was 17 years old. Carlos was the only son that didn't mess with the family business. People knew he was a Balin and knew he was a Cartel. Our father was Santos Balin and my dad was the head of the Cartel. People knew not to touch Carlos because he wasn't in the business that way but when Kira got kidnap and the police didn't help. Carlos went underground and he murdered every last drug lord to get to Kira. She was sold to the highest human traffic gang Lord and my brother took out his hold crew." Sal said and the Halliwell and power ranger family included Tommy shared a look of shock.

"We might have a problem then if Kira is anything like Piper and how she was back then Kira might just go rue. Sal when I had my first kill as the slayer and they tried to turned me and went after my family. I wasn't myself for a long time. I couldn't even see my daughter. I didn't want her seeing me that way. Sal my niece is something serious. She's out for blood and she's every bit of Piper Channing Halliwell." Prue said and Sal just shook his head.

"This isn't good Prue! If one more thing push her to the edge. Its over with and you and I both know it. I been your watcher to long not to know her and her Uncle." Sal said and Prue looks down at her feet. "What should we do then Sal?" Prue said as Sal looks at Prue.

"I hate this is about to happen but we train her and prepare her. If she hasn't been chosen yet. If you think what I think you are thinking. Kira just became the next Slayer."Sal said and Prue shook her head yes.

"She knew who I was Sal only another Slayer knows another Slayer we get that female alpha where we have to protect our own." Prue said and Sal rest his hand on Prue's shoulder.

"Its time! It's midnight we patrol the cemetery then we go see her just this once Prue." Sal said and Prue ran and gave Sal a hug before vanishing into thin air.

###################################

The Faith of Connor McKnight

"Connor McKnight, get up you're going to be late for school and your mom is not going to kill me for having you late." The redhead said as Connor grone and pull his covers back over his head. "Five more minutes Aunt Willow please. I had a rough week okay." He yelled as he laid there in the bed resting his eyes. He hated living in a house with a bunch of women especially with his sister Dawn. He misses LA and his dad but he wanted to get to know his mom. He never gotten that chance. Sometimes, he envy Ethan and Kira because they dad can come into the light, they dad can make there games and etc but his dad can't. His dad can't even come to him. The knock on the door made him wide awake. He knew that knock anywhere.

"You have ten minutes to get downstairs or I'm dragging you to Reefside myself." She said as Connor took that cue to shower and brush his tooth.

"Didn't have to scare him. He was coming." Willow told her as she rolled her eyes at Willow.

"He has school and Buffy said he needed to be at school." She told Willow and it was Willow chance to roll her eyes.

"Faith he was up! I had it under control lay off of him sometimes. He's a seventeen year old kid who just had his world snatch from under him." Willow yelled and Faith yeled back at Willow.

"Don't you think I know that Wills? Buffy died and now Angel. I'm trying my best to be here for Connor. I miss Buffy wills." Faith says as they cried into each other arms. Connor could hear them crying. He couldn't bare it anymore. He had to escape this house. He did what any normal teenager would do but Connor isn't normal though. He climb out the window. He crunk up his car and drove down the street. Faith went to window. She knew he was gone. She just sign heavy.

"Buffy I wish you were here. Its hard without you. Where are you Buffy?" Faith says as Willow squeeze Faith shoulder and Faith looks up at Willow. ####################################

It was supposed to be a great afternoon for the rangers. But Mesogog had other plans. He been spending his days torturing the rangers.

"Damn it!" Connor said as he was thrown by the Dino Dogs into a building follow by Ethan. Kira was holding her own with the Dino Dogs until one blasted it her with there laser eyes.

"Ouch! How they get laser eyes?" Kira says as they stood up for a fight as Tyrannodrones and Dino Dogs surrounded them.

"Tyrannodro look out!" Kira had yelled as Connor was thrown deep into the air. Kira jump high as she could and she caught him.

"Thanks Petra! Form our weapons we need to take them out." Connor said as the other agree.

"Not so fast!" Zeltrax said as Elsa appeared right behind him.

"Triptoids and Birdbrain attack!" Yelled Elsa.

The Triptoids, Birdbrain, Zeltrax started attaching the rangers. Kira and Elsa were fighting back to back.

"You could have been a God"! Elsa says to Kira before throwing her off the cliff. Kira came back up shooting her petra grips. She open fire hitting Elsa as Elsa through in her sword but Kira wasn't backing down. Ethan was taking on the triptoids and tryannodros and Connor battling Birdman and Zeltras. Connor drew his weapon and fire a couple of shots destroying Birdman but before the rangers could declare victory. Birdman grew twice its normal size they use to fighting.

"Okay Doc any suggestions on how to defeat a giant bird?" Connor ask as Tommy came on there morphers.

"Tryannodro call on your zords and combine them together." Dr. Oliver told them.

"Doc I think you know more than you letting on." Ethan said as Kira spoke.

"I didn't know that it can be like that omg sweet." Kira said as the boys chuckle at Kira.

"Birdbrain and Zeltras is back. " Ethan said as Connor spotted them out the corner of his eye as a single tear escape. Ethan and Kira exchange a look as Connor look back at them

"I can't let them die it's all I have left." Connor told Kira and Ethan.

"Go! We can handle it from him." Kira told him as Connor jump down from there zords and ran to the people that was trapped in the burning car smash into the bridge.

"Give me your hand!" He told them but she was scared and the other one was holding on her leg.

"If I let go she will be gone again. I can't lose her again." She told him and he didn't see anyone but two people smash between the car.

"Trust me give me your hand" He said as the redhead did what she was told. Connor pulled both of them up and he look to the car. He started to cry just as it blew up into pieces. The redhead went towards the car but Connor pull her back as he fell to the ground. What Connor didn't know that Kira called for her dad and Leo was able to get her out. Connor look back at the crowd as the Megazord was be thrown into building. Connor took off running as he jump into the air and Willow look up at him.

"Thank You Connor!" Willow mumble under her breathe where no one could hear her as she smiles as the rangers was able to defeat the monster. #####################################

The Faith of Connor Mcknight Prue set at the cemetery when she heard Kira's cry for help. She knew something was terribly wrong because her head felt like it was about to explode. Prue look around the cemetery before orbing out. Kira was fighting left and right as she felt herself being thrown again across the room. Connor lifeless body lay there in his pool of blood. Ethan was knocked out cold. Kira bounce back up and said some words as Prue orbs in the room follow by her parents as she begins to chant these words.

"If spirits threaten me in this place, Fight Water by Water and Fire by Fire, Banish their souls into nothingness, and remove their powers until the last trace. Let these evil beings flee, Through time and space. Kira had shouted but nothing happen. Kira ran in took the candles from off her bookcase and plant them around Connor and around her and Ethan and she said the same thing.

" If spirits threaten me in this place, Fight Water by Water and Fire by Fire, Banish their souls into nothingness, and remove their powers until the last trace. Let these evil beings flee, Through time and space." Kira yelled as she place the last candle down and the demons were gone. Kira. She circle around the room before passing out cold as a circle of wind grew bigger and pop came out a redhead, brunette, and blonde.

"Connor oh no!" She begins to cry as she crawl on the floor to her son. But Kira spell through her back. Kira jumped up as she took fighting stand once more.

"Come near him and you will die" Kira stated through grit teeth as she watch the brunette crack her nuggles.

"You going to be the one dying. Red get Connor." She said as she kicks Kira in the stomach. Kira bounce back from the blow and started throwing hits after hits and kicks after kicks.

"Faith look out!" Willow yelled as Kira dropkick Faith and punch her and the face. Faith grabbed Kira sword and Kira did the same.

"Two can play at this game. Sword" Kira yelled as the sword came to Kira as blade against blade. It was the Halliwell turned to see how good of a witch and fighter Kira really was follow by Tommy.

"Red anyday now" Blonda got some mojo going on over here." Faith said as Kira was cut deeply by the blade from the sword. Kira had saw that Willow was trying to take Connor and she astraproject herself to Willow and through her hard against the wall knocking Willow out cold. Buffy was able to join the fight again as Kira and Buffy was head and head.

"Elizabeth!" Prue said as she stop fighting Kira and Kira shield around Connor weaken.

"I just want my son!" Buffy said as Kira fell into Buffy arms. Buffy caught Kira and brought her too the table.

"Elizabeth" Prue said again as Buffy final recognize her.

"Mom!" Buffy said and she was the second to past out.

"I really think that's genetics that they do. Sal you take the left and I take the right. Anytime Leo your presence is needed." Gigi said as in on cue Leo orbs in and started healing.

"Bossy much?" Leo said as Gigi rolled her eyes at Leo.

"Don't start Leo!" Gigi said and Leo had to watch himself around her sometimes.

"I wasn't but next time relax a little and live a little." Leo said as Gigi shot him a death glare and he went to laughing.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I was you." Gigi said and it was Leo turned to shoot her a death glare.

"It's that a threat because last time I check I didn't leave and You walk out." Leo said coming face to face with Gigi.

"You had responsibilities and you left." Gigi yelled as anger begins to build up inside of her.

"I had a family to protect and care about. I had a wife who needed me and a son who needed his father. I wasn't even around for Chris. So don't give me bullshit about loyalty. I know loyalty. My loyalty is too my wife and children and the charm ones." Leo said as anger showed on his face. Gigi didn't back down.

"Don't you forget who save you Leo! I was once was your wife. So don't forget your loyalty to me or our child nor what we stand for as a whitelighter." Gigi yelled aa tears fell from her eyes.

"I never did Gigi and you know damn well I haven't. Do you know what the Alcono did to me when I was down there? I'm not the same man you once love. I can't go back to being him, the things I done to protect you and to protect our legacy. I died for you Gigi and our son. I died protecting you, I might have fought in the war But the memories I have was of you. I went back that night, the Alcono isn't to be trusted it." Leo said as he wraps his hands around Gigi and she cried into his shoulders.

"I want our son Leo bring him back and I know about the Alcono." Gigi said as she turned around and raised her shirt up to show Leo. Leo orbs out and Gigi raised her shirt back down. She ran out the room leaving Sal, Piper and Kira looking after her.

"Uncle Sal I though the Alcono wasn't real. Is it worse then the underworld? What would I be facing since I am a slayer now too?" Kira said as Buffy, Willow and Faith shared a look also.

"Alcono is worse than the Underworld it was how the watchers councils was form years ago. This is bad, this is very bad. If Leo fought the Alcono and he was left for dead and manage to escape. Leo was meant to be here. No one has never broke out if the Alcono and the Alconas aren't to be trust it period." Sal said as Kira squeeze her Uncle hand.

"I was meant to be a live wasn't I Uncle Sal?" Kira ask and Sal looks down at his shoes.

"Kira your are the keeper of Hope, the gatekeeper between both worlds. As long as you live and fulfilled your destiny magic itself want died when you die." Sal said as Kira look away.

"What else you're not telling me Uncle Sal? I know you like a book. If I was to turned evil and if I didn't choose a side. I would have died that night. So was I supposed to died? Please don't lie to me and treat me like a damn two year old." Kira said darkly as her emotions was beginning to show and she started to glow pure yellow. It was Dr. Thomas Oliver turned to talk to Kira.

"Kira control your power, go back to a time when you were happy. Are you there?" Tommy ask Kira and energy spark through Kira's body. The others had back up from her as Tommy motion for Connor.

"Dr. O this is Kira we're talking about here you know that right?" Connor said as Tommy shot Connor a death glare.

"Connor!" Tommy said giving Connor a warning and Buffy didn't like it but she watch her son as she listen to the man.

"Kira are you in your happy place?" Connor said and he waited for Tommy's cue to grabbed Kira once the engery died down.

"Connor now"! He shouted as Connor grabs Kira by the waist and speeded out the door.

"You know she's going to beat the hell out of him right" Jason said as Tommy chuckle to himself.

"No she want just cover your ears." Tommy told them and Jason ask why.

"Why? What's going to happen?" Jason said as a piercing scream could be heard and a pissed off Connor storm pass them.

" What the hell was that? Piper mutter out loud as Tommy chuckle again.

"Your daughter!" Tommy said as Kira storm pass the adults.

"Connor I said I was sorry. Please don't be mad at me." Kira whinned as Connor through Kira a dirty look.

"You delivery took my head off damn it Petra you could have gave me a warning. Its bad enough I live with a bunch of women and I don't get to see my mom and don't get to see my dad." Connor said as Kira looked down at her feet and she looks back at Connor.

"I'm sorry you through me in the lake how was I supposed to know?" Kira said back as she walks up to him as she laid her head on shoulder.

"Point taking! I can never be mad at you, you, Dr. O, and Ethan was all I have. I can't tell my Aunts. I missed my parents Kira. My dad can't even come into the light. If my Aunts found out I told you about my dad being a vampire. I am grounded for life and my car taken for good. You all have when it comes to the supernatural world." Connor said as Kira look at Connor.

"Same here I wonder do our parents ever think about our feelings sometimes? Connor you know I love you and Ethan like you were my own blood before finding out we are cousins and I promise I will protect you no matter what and whoever there to cross me." Kira said as Connor chuckle at Kira.

"Atleast, I have someone to talk too and yeah I know. I just missed my dad and my mom. I'm hungry what do you have in this big old house to eat?" Connor said as Kira shook her head as she felt her stomach growl as well.

"How about I just order Chinese for everyone and help yourself to the fridge. I need to change clothes and go find Aunt Gigi and Connor turned around." Kira said before walking away. Connor did what he was told and that's when he saw her.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" Connor said as he just stood there frozen. Buffy ran to her son and look to her mom before giving them both a hug.

"Why you never tell me mom?" Buffy asked as tears filled her eyes.

"I promise Andy I will always protect you and being with Andy's Aunt was the best so I thought. So, I'm s grandma?" Prue ask and Buffy smile at her mom.

"Twice Dawn is my child also. She was borned as the Key. The monks sent me a child because they knew I was going to protect her at all cost. They use Angel a vampire with a soul blood and my blood to create Dawn. Then, a few years ago the powers that Be gave Angel a once of a life chance of happiness and well Connor was borned and died protecting Dawn." Buffy said as Prue took all that in az well. She just hug her daughter.


End file.
